GANBATTEE, Rock Lee!
by abbas.dandy
Summary: Kisah cinta pemuda nyentrik yang terjerat 'love at first sign'dengan gadis jenius primadona KHS, berawal dari ciuman tak disengaja. Apakah Rock lee mampu menaklukkan hati sang Hyuga Hinata?
1. chapter 1

GANBATTEEE, Rock Lee!!!

( LeeNata Version )

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: Rock Lee x Hinata

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Hurt

Terinspirasi dari Film

ITAZURA NA KISS! ( J-Drama, 1996 )

WARNING:

Typo(s), AU, OOC, Alur berantakan, EYD amburadul, Garing. dilema joness dll.

Don't like don't read!

Summary:

Kisah cinta pemuda nyentrik yang terjerat 'love at first sign'dengan gadis jenius primadona KHS, berawal dari ciuman tak disengaja. Apakah Rock lee mampu menaklukkan hati sang Hyuga Hinata?

"Love happens by accident. Happening so suddenly... it may cause injury to the heart."

\- Chinese Proverb-

Happy reading ~~~

xXxXx

Chapter 01

–The Kiss That Changed Their Live-

-Hari pertama di Konoha High School-

Hari itu, disebuah sekolah tiga orang siswa berlari di koridor sekolah. Terburu-buru untuk menghadiri upacara pembukaan sekolah. Salah satu siswa paling depan ,berambut BOB klimiss sambil terus berlari berkata, "ayo cepat" .

dia berlari dan tidak melihat jalan didepannya, tiba-tiba ia menabrak seseorang dan bibir mereka bersentuhan!

Terjadi kejadian yang tidak disengaja karena mereka berdua yang berselisih saling hadap tak melihat dihadapan mereka yang akhirnya menyebabkan bibir mereka bertemu secara tak sengaja.

Hyuga hinata gadis itu dan pemuda yang menabraknya sehingga terjadi insiden itu adalah Rock Lee. Keduanya terkejut dan langsung melepaskan diri. Siswa itu terbelalak terlihat terkejut kemudian mendongak dan tersenyum kaku,

"maaf..." katanya.

Siswa itu terlihat kagum dengan apa yang berdiri dihadapannya. Sementara siswi didepannya yang tidak kalah terkejutnya bersikap cuek dan langsung mengelap bibirnya dengan sapu tangan, ia berkata

"whatever" lalu berbalik pergi.

Siswa itu dan kedua temannya menatap siswi tadi pergi. Siswa berambut coklat yang terlihat gembul menanyakan keadaan temannya itu yang ternyata bernama Rock Lee. Rock Lee menyentuh sudut bibirnya yang mengeluarkan darah.

"Hyuga Hinata...,

kau telah merebut ciuman pertamaku.."

gumam pemuda itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan menatap punggung kecil gadis itu yang berlalu semakin menjauh..

-000-

2 tahun kemudian...

Hari ini seperti biasanya pria nyentrik dengan model rambut BOB dan hyper tingkat akutt berangkat sekolah dengan menggunakan kereta api. Hari ini adalah hari besar baginya, karena ia mengikuti Hyuga Hinata, gadis yang ia sukai sejak tahun pertama sekolah, ia memendam cinta selama 3 tahun, gadis paling cantik dan pintar di sekolahnya, dimana hari ini ia akan menyatakan perasaannya. Ia mengikuti Hinata yang turun dari kereta yang sama di gerbong yang berbeda dan meyakinkan dirinya, ia akan memberikan surat cinta pada Hinata hari ini.

Lee menunggu sampai ke gerbang sekolah. Ia mengambil cermin dan memperbaiki rambut BOBnya. Setelah merasa ia siap, ia akhirnya mengambil nafas dalam dan mengambil surat cintanya.

"H-HINAATAA CHAAN!!!" Lee mengejar Hinata dan memanggilnya,

"Hyuga Hinata-sama, Aku adalah Rock Lee, siswa tahun ketiga dari kelas F. Ini sudah 2 tahun sejak kau memberikan pidatomu di upacara penerimaan siswa baru yang membuat aku mengagumi kepintaran dan penampilanmu. Tapi karena sekolah kita memasukkan siswanya ke kelas berdasarkan tingkatan nilai, aku berada di kelas terendah, kelas F. Aku tidak bisa masuk ke kelas orang-orang pintar, kelas A, dimana kau ada disana. Sekarang karena aku berada di tahun ketiga, aku memutuskan untuk menyatakan perasaan padamu dengan seluruh keberanian yang aku miliki. Aku menyukaimu, Hinata-chan."

"Ini! Untukmu.. bacalah!! pemuda itu berdiri di hadapan gadis itu dan memintanya mengambil suratnya.

Hinata membaca sampulnya, menatapnya satu detik dan berkata

"Annoo.. 't'-nya kurang satu"

Lee bingung, t?

Kemudian Lee berfikir maksud Hinata adalah 'tea' alias teh dan ia langsung mengambil teh botol dari tas-nya. Dan kembali memberikan suratnya beserta teh.

"Aku tidak mau dan aku benci pria bodoh.."

Hinata berkata dan menatapnya datar.

Lee mematung.

Ia bingung dan menatap kembali suratnya, ia tak menyadari yang salah adalah tulisan di suratnya, ia menulis 'letter' dengan 'leter'. Masih bingung, ia menatap Hinata yang meninggalkannya dan baru menyadari kalau para siswa sudah berkumpul disana dan menertawainya.

"T-TIIDDAAAAKKK!!!"

Lee menyadari itu dan berteriak, ia segera lari ke dalam gedung.

-000-

Gosip tersebar dengan cepat. Banyak yang menatap Lee yang berjalan ke kelasnya, mereka menertawainya. Pemuda itu benar-benar malu.

Saat masuk ke kelasnya, dua sahabatnya Kiba dan Choji juga sudah mendengar hal itu,

"Lee, benarkah gosip yang ku dengar ini? kau menyatakan perasaan pada Hinata kelas A digerbang sekolah dan langsung di tolak?" kata choji dengan terburu.

"kau tahu, minggu kemarin kan si Garaa, Sasuke dan Naruto ditolak sama si hyuga itu. Mereka kumpulan siswa populer dengan segudang prestasi lho.." tambah kiba.

"Aku tahu itu, aku cuma berharap siapa tahu saja aku diterima.. tidak ada salahnya mencoba kan?"

"Sudahlah Lee harusnya kau menyadari hal itu tidak akan mungkin. Hinata adalah siswi tercantik di sekolah dan paling pintar. Lupakan dia.. lihat tenten, dia sudah lama menyukaimu" ungkap kiba dan choji bersamaan.

Guru kemudian masuk dan seluruh siswa tenang.

Lee masih tidak bersemangat karena ditolak. Ia menatap suratnya dan mengingat kenangannya akan Hinata selama 2 tahun belakangan ini.

Ia jatuh cinta pada gadis itu saat dirinya membacakan pidato murid baru di hari pertama mereka masuk sekolah, sejak itu ia selalu diam-diam menatap gadis itu, ia pergi ke perpustakaan untuk melihat hinata, karena biasanya nongkrong disana.

Ia bahkan menandai catatannya, hari dimana ia melihat hinata, ia akan memberi tanda hati di catatannya. Lee sangat sedih karena cintanya berakhir dengan cepat, bahkan sebelum orang itu membaca surat cintanya.

-000-

Istirahat siang, Lee, Kiba dan Choji makan bareng. Tenten dan geng-nya datang menemui Lee.

"Lee kun, nanti sore aku boleh ya ke rumahmu.. hari ini kan kau pindah rumah, aku ingin datang membantu.."

"Tak perlu tenten san, aku sudah menyewa orang untuk memindahkan barang, tapi bila kau tetap ingin datang, paling tidak pesta perayaan kepindahan, datanglah..."

Akhirya mau tak mau lee membiarkan mereka datang. Kiba dan choji sangat menyukai Tenten yang perhatian pada lee, mereka berdua mendukung Tenten yang sepertinya bisa membuat lee bahagia karena tenten sangat baik.

Meski begitu hati lee hanya untuk Hinata.

"Lee kau cukup berani, bagaimana bisa kau memberikan surat tiba-tiba pada orang yang bahkan sama sekali belum pernah bicara denganmu, tentu saja itu aneh dan wajar kalau gadis itu menolakmu". kata choji mencoba menghibur lee.

"Aku sudah pernah bicara pada Hinata sebelumnya" gumam lee lirih.

/ _FLASH BACK_

Ingatan Lee kembali saat ia, Kiba dan Choji membahas nilai ujian mereka. Mereka mendapat nilai yang rendah tapi mereka tak terlalu mempermasalahkan itu. Seperti kata Kiba tak masalah nilai bahasa inggrisnya rendah toh nanti dia menikah dengan orang jepang, ngapain belajar bahasa inggris. _#hahahaa..._

Pada akhirnya mereka bertiga ingin melupakan tentang hasil tes dan bersorak dengan tangan ke atas. Saat itu angin bertiup dan kertas ujian Lee beterbangan. Lee memungut satu per satu kertasnya dan kertas matematika hilang. Ternyata agak jauh di depannya dan saat ia akan mengambilnya, ada orang lain yang mengambilnya duluan, Hyuga Hinata.

Lee tentu saja terkejut.

"Terimakasih.. hinata chan.. "

Ia mengambil kertasnya dan berterima kasih dengan perasaan berbunga bunga karena bertemu dengan gadis pujaan hatinya. _#Kertas ujian matematika dengan nilai 27 wkkk.. L O L_

Sementara Hinata yang berjalan pergi dan berkata kalau pemuda itu benar-benar bodoh.

 _/FLASHBACK END_

Sepulang sekolah, Lee sudah baik-baik saja, ia nggak terlalu galau lagi karena ia orang yang ceria. Tenten dkk sudah menunggunya. Mereka semua akan pergi ke rumah baru Lee. Mereka terkejut karena rumah baru Lee sangat besar. Lee mengatakan padahal ia ingin rumah kecil yang simple tapi karena itu rumah pemberian teman ayah Lee, dan dijual dengan harga lumayan murah, jadi mereka memutuskan mengambilnya.

Kiba, Choji, Lee dan Tenten dkk masuk ke rumah dan disambut oleh ayah Lee (Guy sensei HAHAHHAHAH).

Mereka pesta di rumah Lee, makan-makan. Hari itu petugas pemasang gas akan datang ke rumah Lee dan ayah mengatakan nanti akan cukup berisik. Petugas akhirnya datang dan mulai mengebor untuk memasang gas.

Tapi di dalam rumah Lee terasa aneh. Kenapa rasanya rumah Lee bergetar. Mereka berfikir itu gempa, tapi rasanya berbeda dari gempa. Tiba-tiba getaran semakin kuat dan rumah goyang. Semuanya panik dan berlari ke luar rumah. Ayah tak lupa mengambil foto di altar istrinya dan mereka lari keluar.

Para petugas pemasang gas tidak mengetahui hal itu dan terus mengebor, ayah menyuruh mereka berhenti karena rumahnya jadi goyang. Tentu saja mereka tak percaya LOL.

Tapi tiba-tiba salah satu penyangga rumah patah dan dalam sekejap rumah Lee roboh. Semuanya panik dan berlari. Mereka menatap rumah roboh dihadapan mereka.

Tentu saja hal itu langsung masuk breaking news hari itu. Keesokan harinya Lee berangkat ke sekolah dengan tidak bersemangat. Di kereta bahkan berita mengenai rumahnya masih disiarkan dan ia malu karena orang menatapnya.

"Pagi Lee.." sapa kiba dan choji.

"Lee sepertinya kau menjadi pembicaraan dimana-mana"

"Ohh.. kalau ada lubang... rasanya aku ingin masuk ke dalam" desah lee sambil cemberut.

Dan tiba-tiba pembicaraan mereka berhenti karena melihat tenten sudah berdiri di gerbang gedung sekolah dengan toa dan papan pengumuman untuk donasi membantu keluarga lee yang kemalangan. Lèe tentu saja panik dan segera menemuinya.

"tenten, kumohon berhentilah... aku malu.."

"Lee, demi dirimu akan kulakukan apapun!!!" ungkap tenten tanpa merasa bersalah.

"Bisa kalian menyingkir.. kalian menghalangi jalan"

kata hinata yang ternyata ada disitu.

"Hey.. Hyuga Hinata.. ini semua salahmu. Gara-gara kau menolaknya nasib sial menghampirinya!"

ungkap tenten kesal.

"Memangnya salahku pilar rumahnya roboh?"kata hinata tak kalah kesal.

"Ya! itu salahmu!"

tambah tenten sambil memanyunkan bibir.

Hinata kesal dan mengeluarkan uang untuk menyumbang, tapi tentu saja lee menolak dan menepis tangan Hinata.

"Aku tak akan menerima bantuan apapun darimu, aku lebih baik mati dari pada menerima bantuanmu" kata lee datar.

"Hahahaaa..baguslah kalau begitu.."

Hinata tertawa mendengar itu dan meninggalkan mereka. lee kesal kenapa hinata tertawa, pasti karena hinata menganggap mereka bodoh.

Hinata meninggalkan mereka.

"Hey, don't make fun of me just because I'm stupid!!!" kata lee sambil berteriak.

Lee kesal dan berniat menunjukkan sisi tidak bodohnya pada Hinata.

"Aku akan membuktikannya tahun ini dengan berada di peringkat 100 besar ujian berikutnya!!".Kata Lee dengan semangat berapi-api.

"Apa kau yakin lee-kun, bagaimana bisa kelas F masuk ke Top 100? belum ada sejarahnya siswa kelas F yang masuk ke Top 100 di ujian.." kata tenten menenangkan lee.

"Aku yang akan membuat sejarah itu.. tenten"gumam lee penuh keyakinan.

Sementara itu Hinata dalam perjalanannya diam-diam melirik ke arah Lee.

-000-

Malam harinya, Lee dan ayahnya akan pergi ke rumah teman ayahnya untuk tinggal sementara disana. Lee masih kesal karena ayahnya muncul di TV dan itu membuatnya shock besar di sekolah karena orang-orang membicarakannya. Tapi ayah mengatakan berkat itulah hiashi-chan menghubunginya. Ayah mengatakan Hiashi-chan adalah teman masa kecilnya, mereka sekelas sampai SMP dan Hiashi-chan bahkan masuk universitas Tokyo dan sekarang CEO di perusahaan miliknya sendiri. Mereka akan tinggal di rumah keluarga Hiashi-chan untuk sementara. Ayah mengatakan kalau ia mendengar putri sulung Hiashi-chan seumuran dengan lee. Ayah ingin mengatakan kalau lee satu sekolah dengan putri Hiashi-chan tapi mereka keburu sampai di rumah Hiashi-chan.

Rumah Hiashi-chan sangat luas dan bahkan ada kolam renangnya. Saat lee akan menekan bel, lee shock karena disitu tertulis 'Hyuga', ia sudah mulai berfikir yang aneh-aneh, jangan-jangan itu rumah Hinata, tapi tak mungkin ada kebetulan seperti itu.

Hiashi-chan kemudian keluar menyambut lee dan ayahnya.

"Whoaa .. Guy chan?! Lama tak bertemu.."

"Hiashii chann !! bagaimana kabarmu.."

Dan dua sahabat itupun berpelukan melepas rindu, Ayah dan Hiashi-chan sangat senang bertemu setelah sekian lama.

Lee menatap Hiashi-chan yang tinggi besar dan yakin kalau hinata dan Hiashi-chan tidak mirip, cuma warna mata mereka saja yang mirip dan tak mungkin itu rumah hinata.

"Kalian sudah datang? Ayo masuk.. jangan malu-malu.." Ibu kemudian menyambut mereka dan menyuruh mereka masuk.

Lee dan ayahnya masuk, ibu memanggil anak-anaknya untuk menyapa. Dan betapa shocknya lee saat melihat kekhawatirannya menjadi benar, rumah itu adalah rumah Hyuga Hinata.

"A-akhh... H..I..N..A..T..A..!!!" Ucap lee terkejut langsung teriak dan menjatuhkan sendalnya saat melihat Hinata. Didalam hatinya dia merasa senang

'Aku akan satu rumahnya, mungkin ini takdir.' Lee berbunga-bunga dalam hati.

"Kau mengenalnya lee?"

"Kami satu sekolah" gumam lee lirih.

Ibu kemudian datang membawa foto-foto hasil jepretannya mengatakan kalau Lee dan Hinata kelihatan dekat di sekolah. Ibu sangat excited HAHHAHAHAH. Hinata bahkan tak tahu kapan ibu mengambil fotonya.

Mereka kemudian duduk di ruang tamu, makan-makan sambil mengobrol. Hyuga Hanabi, adik Hinata datang dan ibu memintanya menyapa lee. Hanabi datang dan meminta lee membantu pekerjaan rumahnya mengenai Kanji.

"Bacaan tulisan kanji ini apa?"

Lee menjawabnya dengan yakin dan pasti, yang sebenarnya salah membacanya.

"Dasar bodoh" ucap Hanabi.

"Apa kau bilang?" ucap Lee terkejut.

"Lee bodoh" ucap Hanabi lagi.

Lee pun mentertawakan dirinya sendiri.

Hanabi yang melihat sikap Lee mengatakan bahwa dia sangat tidak menyukai Lee.

"Aku tak suka dengan orang bodoh!" Ucap Hanabi ketus dengan tampang tak mengenakkan.

(sama seperti Hinata)

'Ia bahkan salah arah membaca kanjinya dan artinya juga salah. kesal sekali karena nii-san ini bodoh, aku tak suka pada Lee' batin hanabi.

Lee terlihat shock. Sementara Hinata tertawa melihat mereka. Ibu memarahi Hanabi karena tak sopan dan menyuruhnya minta maaf. Hanabi menolak dan kembali ke kamarnya.

Hinata mulai mendekati barang dan berniat membantu lee membereskan baju-bajunya. Tapi..

"Terimakasih hinata sama, aku bisa sendiri.. aku tidak memerlukan bantuanmu.." kata lee dengan datar.

"Bagiku, tak ada bedanya kau ada di rumah ini atau tidak, aku hanya ingin mengingatkanmu jangan pernah menggangguku". sambung hinata cuek.

Hinara keluar dari kamar dan Hanabi menatapnya dengan kesal, memanggilnya bodoh. Lee tak bisa menjawab. Ia shock dan terduduk, ia tak percaya ia berakhir di tempat seperti ini. Ia tak mengerti kenapa ada kebetulan seperti ini.

Saat Lee masih galau, hiashi datang ke kamarnya membawa cemilan.

"Apakah terjadi sesuatu? kau terlihat tak bersemangat lee.."

"A-aahh tidak ada hiashi san, aku cuma butuh istirahat" jawab lee dengan wajah yang kembali ceria.

"Jika hinata mengatakan sesuatu yang kejam, jangan tersinggung ya!. Aku sedih karena dulu hinata adalah anak yang lucu dan ceria. entah kenapa kemudian berubah menjadi seperti itu..."

-000-

Keesokan harinya saat sarapan, suasana menyenangkan. Hanabi bingung kenapa nii-san di hadapannya sejak tadi ketawa sendiri. LOL.

Para ayah dan ibu mengobrol sangat asik, Hiashi bahkan mengatakan ia tak keberatan kalau Lee menikah ke keluarga mereka LOL.

Ibu langsung menolak secara halus karena puterinya masih SMA... _wkwkkk..._

Hinata tak peduli dengan percakapan itu, ia menyelesaikan sarapannya dan segera berangkat. Hiashi menyuruh Hinata berangkat bersama Lee karena Lee belum hafal jalan ke sekolah. Hanabi yang merupakan Onee-chan lover ingin ikut bersama kakaknya tapi hiashi tentu saja melarangnya, ia ingin Lee dan Hinata berdua saja.

Lee POV

Aku bersemangat berangkat bersama Hinata ke sekolah, membayangkan akan bergandengan tangan dengan Hinata.

Aku mengejar Hinata dan berjalan disampingnya, Menatap hinata dengan senyuman.

"Hey...Berhenti!! Jangan berjalan disampingku dengan wajah seperti itu.. kau menakutkan!"

Aku terkejut dan menghentikan langkahku.

"Kau harus mengingat jalan ke sekolah, aku malas kalau harus mengantarmu setiap hari.."

"Dan ingat 3 hal ini baik-baik. Jangan mengatakan pada siapapun kita tinggal serumah, Jangan bicara padaku di sekolah dan berjalanlah 3 meter di belakangku alias jangan dekat-dekat denganku!"

Aku kesal dengan syarat ketiga, Hinata tak perlu mengatakan itu padaku. Hinata mengatakan ia tak mau terlibat rumor aneh denganku. Dan dia benci pemuda bodoh.

Aku benar-benar kesal mendengarnya,aku akan membalas gadis itu suatu hari nanti.

Lee POV END

-000-

"Lee, jalan-jalan yuk!" Ajak Tenten sepulang sekolah

"aku harus belajar untuk ujian, maaf aku tak bisa"

"APAAA?? Benarkah itu lee? jadi kau serius akan membuat sejarah di Konoha High School ini?" kata kiba dan choji bersamaan.

"YAA! Aku serius dengan hal ini." kata lee membenarkan dengan semangat berapi-api.

Tiba-tiba seisi kelas terkejut karena Hinata datang ke kelas mencari Lee, meminta Lee keluar membawa tasnya.

Tenten tentu saja shock kenapa Hinata sampai mencari lee. Pemuda itu sendiri tak mengerti tapi ia menuruti Hinata.

Keduanya bicara di sudut gedung sementara dari jauh, Tenten, kiba, choji dkk mengintip, meski mereka tak bisa mendengarkan percakapan Lee dan Hinata.

Ternyata bento Hinata dan Lee tertukar, ibu sengaja melakukannya, meski Hinata pikir itu sebuah ketidaksengajaan.

"Bukankah kau mengatakan jangan saling bicara di sekolah? Lalu apa ini?" ejek lee pada gadis itu.

"Ini bukan keinginanku. tentu saja, hal seperti ini mungkin akan sering terjadi karena kita satu sekolah, misalnya ibu membuat kesalahan lainnya" elak hinata yang mulai kehilangan kata-kata.

"A-ah benar juga, kau juga mungkin tidak sengaja mengenakan celana ke sekolah" ejeknya

Hinata bingung.

Pemuda itu mengeluarkan foto masa kecil Hinata dari sakunya dan Hinata langsung terbelalak melihat itu.

"A-apa yang..., dari mana kau mendapatkannya?" gadis itu terkejut dengan muka memerah malu.

"Bibi memberikan itu padaku, Aku senang karena ternyata jenius punya kelemahan juga.." sebuah seringaian tercetak diwajah pemuda itu.

"Kembalikan foto itu! Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Lee menyembunyikan di saku dalam jasnya dan hinata tak bisa mengambilnya.

"Ajari aku belajar dan Jadikan aku masuk ke top 100 saat ujian nanti. Aku akan mengembalikannya jika kau mau mengajariku"

"Aku tidak mau!! hanya buang-buang waktu mengajari pemuda bodoh sepertimu!"

"Kau tak punya pilihan lain lagi. Atau kau suka aku sebarkan foto ini?"

"Baiklah.." desah hinata akhirnya.

Akhirnya gadis itu setuju tapi dengan syarat dia akan serius mengajari lee dan lee jangan mengeluh, mereka akan belajar sepanjang malam mulai malam ini.

Setelah Hinata pergi, Lee merasa menang, ia berjalan dengan bahagia. Teman-temannya keluar dari persembunyian.

"Hey.. A-apa yang terjadi?"

"Bukan apa-apa.." jawab lee sumringah, dia tak sabar untuk memulai belajarnya.

-000-

Lee tiba di rumah dan ibu menyambutnya.

"Apakah terjadi sesuatu dengan kau dan hinata hari ini?".

Lee bingung.

"Apakah kau tidak makan bento bersama-sama..?"

"T-tidak.."

Ibu kecewa karena ia menukar bento itu agar keduanya bertemu dan makan bersama.

"Sifat Hinata memang yang seperti itu, kau harus lebih agresif padanya.."

Hinata POV

Aku kembali ke rumah dan mendengar percakapan mereka. Aku kesal karena ibu salah memberikan bekal hari ini. Pemuda aneh itu membela ibu mengatakan manusia pasti pernah berbuat kesalahan.

Ibu sendiri mengatakan kalau ia sangat berharap Aku dan Lee segera membuat kesalahan. Kulihat raut bingung diwajah pemuda itu, otaknya tulalit.. dasar pemuda polos. Sementara itu ibu meninggalkan kami dengan senyuman.

Hinata POV END

-000-

Lee menyelesaikan makan malamnya dengan cepat

"Kau makannya sangat sedikit, lee...? Kau sakit?"

"Tidak, aku hanya tidak selera. aku harus belajar mulai malam ini untuk persiapan tes seminggu lagi"

Ayah lee shock karena putranya mulai belajar. Ibu mengatakan ia akan memasakkan cemilan untuk lee nanti. Hinata mengatakan pada ibu untuk membuat dua porsi, satu untuknya.

Ibu terkejut..

"A-apa kau akan mengajari lee?. Ibu sangat senang anaknya akhirnya kau mau belajar, hinata!"

"Aku juga ingin diajari Onee-san" Sela hanabi

"Bukankah kau sudah menjadi siswi TOP di sekolahmu jadi tak perlu diajari.." tegas hiashi pada putri kecilnya.

Hanabi menatap lee dengan marah. Lee dendam karena perhatian kakak yang ia sayangi teralihkan pada lee. XD

-000-

Dikamar bernuansa biru terlihat sepasang muda mudi. Pemuda itu tampak kebingungan dengan lembar soal yang diberikan gadis itu untuk memulai proses belajarnya.

'Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dan bahkan tak tahu bagian mana dia yang nggak mengerti' batin lee berkecamuk, malu untuk bertanya.

Namun semua itu bisa dilihat gadis jenius itu. Hinata cukup kesal.

"Apa sih yang ada di kepalamu?, kau tidak serius dan bodoh, untuk apa ke sekolah?"

"Aku bodoh makanya aku ke sekolah, agar bisa pintar sepertimu.. itu fungsi sekolah kan?"

Hinata terdiam, membenarkan, dia tak bisa menjawab .

"Bagaimana kau belajar?" Lee mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Aku tak pernah belajar. Aku langsung bisa ingat dengan sekali melihat"

"Hinata, kau benar-benar jenius!" kata lee mengacungkan jempol dan mata berbinar penuh kekaguman.. **_#LOL_**

Hinata mengajari lee dengan baik sampai pemuda itu mengerti. Ia bahkan membuatkan soal-soal yang mungkin akan keluar saat ujian nanti, jadi Lee tak perlu belajar seluruh materi, hanya materi penting.

Dan begitulah, 5 hari sebelum ujian, Lee terus belajar dan belajar. Di kelas ia belajar dengan serius, bahkan di perpustakaan juga. Hinata diam-diam melihat lee yang belajar di perpustakaan..

.

.

To be continued...

Review please and don't be a silent reader..


	2. chapter 2

GANBATTEEE, Rock Lee!

( LeeNata Version )

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: Rock Lee x Hinata

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Hurt

Terinspirasi dari Film

ITAZURA NA KISS! ( J-Drama, 1996 )

WARNING:

Typo(s), AU, OOC, Alur berantakan, EYD amburadul, Garing. dilema joness dll.

Don't like don't read!

Summary:

Kisah cinta pemuda nyentrik yang terjerat 'love at first sign'dengan gadis jenius primadona KHS, berawal dari ciuman tak disengaja. Apakah Rock lee mampu menaklukkan hati sang Hyuga Hinata?

"Love happens by accident. Happening so suddenly... it may cause injury to the heart."

\- Chinese Proverb-

Happy reading ~~~

xXxXx

Chapter 02

-Their First Night Together -

Sore ini hujan mengguyur wilayah Konoha, langit mendung dan tampak pekat. Ditambah lagi angin kencang yang berhembus menderu-deru, membuat semua warga kota enggan keluar rumah dan lebih memilih untuk tetap berteduh di kediamannya yang hangat bersama keluarga mereka.

Yah, itulah yang seharusnya dilakukan tokoh utama kita saat ini, seorang pemuda berambut klimis model BOB yang tengah menggerutu karena sedang terjebak di tengah hujan seorang diri di sekolah yang bahkan sudah usai sekitar empat jam yang lalu.

Lee tampak gelisah melihat jam dan hampir jam 3, ia khawatir keadaan hinata, jadi ia berlari di tengah hujan. Tapi kemudian ia melihat Hinata berjalan dengan payung di hadapannya.

Ia ingat syarat yang diajukan hinata untuk berjalan dengan jarak 3 meter darinya, jadi lee hanya menatap hinata dari jauh dan menunggunya sampai ke rumah duluan.

-000-

"kau bisa menunggu hujan berhenti, bukan menerjang hujan dan basah kuyup" kata hinata

"Kita ada janji jam 3 untuk belajar bersama"

"kenapa kau tidak memintaku berbagi payung, kita bisa pulang bersama"tambah hinata

"hey... apa kau lupa? kau memintaku berjalan dengan jarak 3 meter darimu dan lagi kalau aku melakukannya aku yakin kau menolakku!"

"Yaa! kau benar. ini handuk kering, bergegaslah mandi"

Lee mandi di kamar mandi tapi ia lupa membawa pakaian dalamnya. Ia sudah mengenakan handuk dan mengendap-endap ke kamarnya tepat saat itu hinata membuka kamar dan melihat lee. lee terdiam, ia berbalik menatap dinding.

"Sudah kuduga.. kau begitu kerempeng tak berbentuk.. sama sekali tidak seksi, aku tak akan tergoda dengan tubuh itu"

"A-apa kau bilaangg!!!" teriak lee sebal.

-000-

Hinata pintar memasak, lee sangat kagum padanya. Ia menatap hinata yang memasak dan membantu sedikit. Hasilnya tentu saja sangat enak.

"Kau sangat jenius, bukan hanya dalam pelajaran saja, ternyata hanya membaca resep sekali baca dan kau sudah bisa membuat masakan seenak ini"puji lee sambil melahap makanannya.

Tiba-tiba petir menyambar dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

"AA...AAA!!! Lee... d-dimana kkau?"

Mati lampu. Hinata ketakutan, ia tak bisa melihat dalam gelap, karena ia rabun, tak bisa melihat dalam gelap. Ia memanggil lee tapi lee tidak menjawab.

Cahaya menerangi tubuh gadis berambut indigo yang meringkuk di pojok ruangan. Phobia gelap yang dideritanya menyergap membuat hinata hanya bisa menangis dalam diam.

Terkejut dan terbawa suasana, hinata menerjang lèe dan memeluknya dengan tubuh gemetar.

"k-kemana saja kau.. aaku.."

Seolah tersadar hinata mulai melepasnya dan melangkah mundur menjauhi lee yang tampak shock dengan wajah terharu dan hidung mimisan karena dipeluk sang hyuga..

"Kita tak bisa belajar kalau gelap begini, lebih baik tidur. Kita akan belajar jam 5 besok pagi" kata hinata kembali jutek sambil merebut senter ditangannya.

-000-

Malam semakin larut namun hujan tak kunjung berhenti, bahkan suara petir menambah suasana menjadi mencekam. Hinata memutuskan mengendap ke kamar Lee untuk mengambil handphone yang ternyata tertinggal di kamar lee. Ia masuk ke kamar dengan hati-hati, meski sangat gelap. Lee tidak ada di kamar, jadi Hinata menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk mencari handphonenya.

Begitu ia menemukannya ia sangat senang. Hinata bersiap kembali ke kamarnya dan jantungnya hampir copot saat ia berbalik, Lee ada di belakangnya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan disini hinata san?"

"A..ahhahahaa.. lèe? aku cuma mengambil hpku yang tertinggal!" ungkap hinata dengan senyum kaku.

Lee menatapnya, hinata tampak mempesona dengan yukata tidurnya yang tipis. muncul ide jahil di otaknya untuk mengerjai sang hyuga ini.

"Heyy... A-apa yang.."

Lee meletakkan sebelah tangannya di dinding untuk mencegah Hinata melarikan diri. Hinata menaikkan alis matanya dan melotot pada pemuda itu.

Hinata merasakan lengan Lee yang satunya lagi melingkar di pinggangnya, saat dia menyadari bahwa pria itu sedang memeluk dirinya. Sepasang mata hitam menatapnya, membuat Hinata diam oleh aura gelap yang terpancar di dalamnya.

"Kau tidak takut padaku?" Bisik Lee menempelkan hidung ke rahang Hinata. Hinata mendecih, ia mendorong dada kerempeng Lee untuk melepaskan pelukkan'nya.

Dipegangnya lengan lee, dan sejurus kemudian tanpa aba-aba dibantingnya pemuda itu ke lantai.

Mata bulat pemuda itu mengerjap shock dengan live action yang baru saja terjadi.

 ** _#Lee lupa kalau hinata tidak hanya juara dibidang akademis, hinata juga ketua pelatih beladiri Judo di Hyuga Dojo._**. **L..O...L**

"H-hinata leppass.. " Lee terus meronta,

"Aku cuma bercanda..."

"Benarkah?"

Hinata melepaskan kuncian tangannya pada Lèe.

"Bukan hanya bodoh, kau juga lemah. Ckk.. benar-benar.." gumam Hinata sambil meninggalkan lee yang masih terbaring dilantai.

-000-

Di hari pengumanan hasil ujian, Lee berlari ke papan pengumuman. Ia mencari nama Hinata karena khawatir gadis itu turun peringkat karena mengajarinya. Ia senang karena hinata masih di peringkat pertama dengan nilai sempurna.

"Selamat, kau bisa melakukannya!"

"Haahh?" kata lee bingung.

Ternyata Lèe belum melihat hasil ujiannya dan ia shock saat namanya ada di peringkat 100. Lee tentu saja sangat senang dan ia melompat-lompat bahagia. Hinata segera menariknya dari sana.

Hinata mengulurkan tangannya dan Lee langsung menggenggam tangan Hinata sambil melompat-lompat gembira, ia pikir Hinata minta salaman dengannya.

"Aku sudah penuhi janjiku, mana fotoku!" kata hinata datar sambil menepis tangan lee.

"Ohh.. ini fotonya, terimakasih ya hinata chan!"

Lee baru ingat dan memberikannya pada hinata.

Setelah merebut foto itu diapun meninggalkan lee. Teman-teman lee mengintip dari jauh dan mereka memang merasa ada yang aneh antara lee dan hinata.

Lee baru ingat amplop pemberian ibu hinata dan membukanya. Lee terkejut isinya fotonya dan hinata yang belajar bersama. Tiba-tiba tenten datang dan merebutnya, tenten shock. kiba dan choji menatap foto itu dan keduanya saling menatap bahagia.

Lee menceritakan yang sebenarnya kalau mereka berdua serumah, teman ayahnya ternyata adalah ayah hinata. Mereka berfikir Lee dan Hinata mesra di rumah. Tentu saja lee membantah, Saat itu pembicaraan mereka jadi asik dan lee dan tenten terlihat asik berdua.

Hinata dan temannya Sakura melihat keduanya.

"Sepertinya lee dan tenten pacaran, apakah kau tak masalah dengan itu?" sindir sakura

"itu bukan urusanku" kata hinata sambil beranjak pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dengan tatapan datar.

Lee sedang berjalan di lorong saat hinata datang dan mengajaknya mengikutinya. lee bingung. Ternyata gosip sudah menyebar, bahkan di papan pengumuman di tempel kalau lee dan hinata satu rumah.

"Apa maumu! kau sudah berjanji tidak akan mengatakan pada siapapun! Sejak kedatanganmu kau sudah menghancurkan kehidupanku yang tenang, kau sangat menyebalkan!" kata hinata

Setelah itu, lee terlihat sangat terpukul, tapi ia menyadari sesuatu, seberapa kejam hinata padanya, ia tetap menyukai gadis itu.

'Hinata.. tak bisakah kau melihatku sedikit saja? aku benar-benar mencintaimu.. haruskah aku pergi dari hidupmu?' batin Lee galau.

.

.

To be continued...

Review pleasèe


	3. chapter 3

GANBATTEEE, Rock Lee!

( LeeNata Version )

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: Rock Lee x Hinata

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Hurt

Terinspirasi dari Film

ITAZURA NA KISS! ( J-Drama, 1996 )

WARNING:

Typo(s), AU, OOC, Alur berantakan, EYD amburadul, Garing. dilema joness dll.

Don't like don't read!

Summary:

Kisah cinta pemuda nyentrik yang terjerat 'love at first sign'dengan gadis jenius primadona KHS, berawal dari ciuman tak disengaja. Apakah Rock lee mampu menaklukkan hati sang Hyuga Hinata?

"Love happens by accident. Happening so suddenly... it may cause injury to the heart."

\- Chinese Proverb-

.

.

Happy reading ~~~

.

.

xXxXx

Chapter 3

\- Love Formula -

Seorang pemuda tampak menyelusuri gua dengan senter yang menyorot ke depan di tangannya. Rasa takut kadang sedikit menggelutinya namun terus saja, dengan semangat membara dan berapi-api Lee selalu menepis rasa takutnya sejauh mungkin. Lee terus fokus mencari tujuan ia datang kesini. Punggungnya masih tegap meskipun tas ransel yang berat masih tergendong dipunggungnya. Udara dingin dan lembab dalam gua telah menyelimuti tubuhnya.

Pakaian camping yang tebal dan semua pelaratan yang lengkap membuat Lee optimis akan berhasil melewati gua ini. Ia terus menatap peta yang dipengangnya, dan menerangkan permukaan peta itu dengan senter ditangan kanannya. Setelah mendapat kesimpulan dari peta itu, ia kembali menerangi jalannya.

Dan binggo! Apa yang dia cari sedari tadi telah ia temukan. Sebuah lorong yang menghubungkan jalannya menuju ruangan terdalam dan terahasia dari gua itu telah terpampang didepan matanya. Petunjuk terakhir dari peta rahasia yang digenggamnya saat ini sudah dia penuhi. Harta karun baginya telah ia temukan sekarang.

Sigap saja Lee langsung memasuki lorong gelap itu tanpa ada sedikitpun rasa takut dibenaknya. Sebuah batu berwarna coklat yang berbentuk menyerupai meja berada dipusat ruangan itu. Lee langsung mendekatinya. Sebotol cairan berwarna merah jambu dengan kertas kuning yang lapuk tersedia dimeja itu, tertutupi oleh debu yang tebalnya bukan main.

KAU TELAH MENEMUKAN RAMUAN CINTA TERMUJARAB DI DUNIA

TEMUKAN CINTA SEJATIMU DAN JANGAN SAMPAI MENYESAL

-USE IT WELL-

Lee menggulung kertas kuning yang lapuk itu setelah membacanya. Kemudian ia meraih ramuan cinta tersebut dengan tangannya yang menembus debu yang tebalnya bukan main menutupi botol ramuan cinta itu. Ia masukan saja botol itu ke dalam ranselnya. Dengan perasaan puas dan bangga ia menghembuskan nafas puasnya. Menghirup udara dingin dan lembab di gua paling bersejarah ini. Kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan keluar dari sini.

-000-

Di perjalanan pulang, Lee lega karena ia menemukan setitik cahaya yang berarti ia telah menemukan titik jalan keluar dari gua. ia mempercepat jalannya menuju titik cahaya itu. Ya, ia senang karena telah berhasil keluar dari gua yang menyimpan banyak rahasia sekaligus jalannya sangat membingungkan itu.

FLASHBACK ON

Diatap sekolah saat jam istirahat ada tiga siswa yang sedang bersantai disana sembari menunggu waktu istirahat usai, siswa bertubuh gempal sedang tiduran dibangku yang kebetuian disediakan diatap sambil memejamkan matanya entah tidur beneran atau sekedar menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa terasa sejuk bikin ngantuk, siswa berambut coklat pendek yang punya gigi taring sedang membaca buku entah buku apa sambil duduk dikursi lainnya disampingnya ada siswa berambut nyentrik model BOB sedang mendengarkan musik dengan handset terpasang ditelinganya, yap mereka adalah LEE cs sedang berkumpul menikmati semilir angin diatap.

"Eh.. Lee, kurasa kau butuh buku ini.." kata kiba sembari menyodorkan buku yang tidak terlalu tebal dengan sampul bertuliskan kaligrafi berjudul "APA SAJA RAHASIA YANG KAU TAK TAU TENTANG CINTA?" . Judulnya memang menarik perhatian Lee.

"Boleh ku pinjam? sepertinya menarik.." ucap lee yang sepertinya mulai penasaran isi buku tersebut.

-000-

Dikamar Lee mulai membaca sedikit isi dari buku yang mungkin akan seru tadi. Dan di tengah tengah tulisan yang sangat banyak ada sub bab yang menarik perhatiannya " 7 RAMUAN CINTA YANG BELUM TERSENTUH OLEH TANGAN MANUSIA " Lee membaca sub bab itu sampai habis. Ramuan ramuan itu tentu saja tersimpan di tempat tempat yang sulit digapai oleh manusia, namun tertulis disitu, bahwa " hanyalah seseorang yang memiliki rasa cinta yang murni dan tulus dari hati yang bisa mendapatkannya. Ketujuh ramuan itu tersebar di seluruh dunia, ada yang tersimpan di gurun Sahara Afrika, ada yang terkubur didalam tumpukan salju gunung Everest Himalaya, ada yang tersembunyi di dalam hutan di Greenland Denmark, di dekat air terjun Niagara, terkubur di bawah tanah Washington DC Amerika Serikat sedalam 12 km, di pantai laut merah, dan yang terakhir adalah di sebuah gua terpencil yang terletak di Pulau Jeju".

Hanya di Pulau Jeju. Tempat itu sangatlah dekat. Lee pikir ini hanya lelucon, tapi Lee berusaha untuk meyakinkan dirinya agar ia tidak bertindak bodoh.

Bagi Lee, bertindak bodoh adalah melewatkan kesempatan emas ini tanpa membuktikannya sama sekali. Jadi keputusan yang ia ambil adalah membuktikannya dengan pergi ke tempat tersebut, tentu dengan membawa peta petunjuk sebagai pemandu yang ia temukan dibalik halaman buku tersebut.

"ah ommo…. Apakah aku bermimpi? Apakah aku sudah gila mempercayai tulisan dari buku tua milik kiba?"

Tiktoktiktok….. detik detik jam terdengar sementara Lee masih fokus berfikir.

"R-Ramuan cinta? Aku kira itu hanya ada di dongeng saja. Ah tahun 2017 masih adakah orang yang percaya dengan hal hal seperti itu?"

Tiktoktiktok…. Mata pemuda itu berjelalat keseluruh sisi kamarnya, termasuk foto Hinata gadis pujaan hatinya. Wajah cantik alami yang sangat amat lee kagumi dan cintai.

"bisakah ramuan itu aku tujukan padamu, hinata chan?" gumam lee memerah.

Sebuah ide fantastis yang luar biasa datang secara gilang gemilang di benak lee. Besok pagi, ia akan pergi ke Pulau Jeju untuk berpetualang mencari ramuan cinta itu.

FLASHBACK OFF

Dan sekarang Lee telah berhasil menemukan ramuannya, dan ternyata semua ini bukan lelucon.

Lee melepas tas ranselnya dengan hati hati, tentu saja karena di dalam tas itu ada kartu matinya. Ya, ramuan cinta yang dengan amat susah payah ia perjuangkan. Dan malam ini, ia akan membaca lebih jauh semua hal yang berhubungan dengan ramuan itu.

" Prinsip kerja ketujuh ramuan ini sebenarnya sama. Kau hanya perlu meminum ramuan ini sekali sampai habis, dan katakan harapanmu. Ingatlah bahwa ini adalah ramuan cinta. Lakukan dengan hati yang tulus dan murni karena ketulusan hati tak pernah bisa terbalas"

"Hah… penggunaannya mudah. Aku mnegerti setiap kalimat dari petunjuk itu. Tapi…. Ah minum ramuan ini sekali sampai habis? Jadi ramuan ini hanya bisa dipakai sekali. Tujuh kali kalau aku mau mengunjungi gurun sahara, laut merah, gunung everest , Niagara, hutan di Greenland, dan Washington DC. T-Tidaakk harus aku apakan ramuan ini? Akankah aku tujukan pada hinata?"

Lee menimbang nimbang keputusannya. Terus berpikir dengan netral dan logis, sesekali memandang wajah yang memberikannya semangat dan insprasi itu di meja kamarnya. Lagi lagi wajah itu menggiurkan Lee.

Lee ingin memilikinya, tapi melihat realita ia tau itu mustahil. Hanya dengan cara tak lazim inilah ia bisa memilikinya.

"mungkin aku memang sudah gila!"

GLEKKGLEKGLEK

Lee meneguk ramuan berwarna merah jambu itu, setelah menelannya ia pun menyebutkan harapannya.

"aku harap, Hinata dan aku bisa saling mencintai…. Untuk selamanya"

Kruyuk..kyuuueeeyu…u..uuuk.. perut pemuda itu mulai terlilit, mulas dan rasa tak asing mulai menderanya. efek samping yang ditimbulkan oleh ramuan cinta termujarab di dunia. Tidak ada tanda tanda perubahan di tubuh lee, semuanya sama sekali tak berubah. Cuma detik itu juga seakan akan lee hanya baru saja meminum obat pencahar berwarna merah jambu yang rasanya hambar dia langsung menuju ke kamar mandi memenuhi panggilan alam.

BROOOTTT... BROOO..TTT... OOOTTT

"Eunghh.. dasar kiba! A..AaahhH..."

Setelah 15 menit tersiksa dikamar mandi Lee pun keluar. Pemuda itu tampak lelah dan mengantuk, ia tertidur dan menunggu kejaiban apa yang akan datang kepadanya nanti.

-000-

Pagi telah datang, kamar Lee yang jendelanya masih tertutup rapat belum juga terkena sinar matahari pagi. Lee masih tertidur dan buku yang semalam ia baca masih terbuka di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Lee…. Bangunlah Lee… Ayah, paman dan bibi harus pergi sekarang. Kau jaga rumah baik baik Ya "

"jangan lupa mengunci pintu kalau kau mau pergi, dan jangan lupa matikan kompor!"

"jangan bangun terlalu siang Lee, dan jangan lupa sarapan"

Masih pagi, tapi suara ayahnya sudah menggelegar di rumah ini. Lèe sudah tak kaget lagi dengan hal seperti ini karena ia tau betul sifat alami yang tak bisa hilang dari ayahnya itu. Lee yang jadi terbangun karena suara keras dari bawah langsung menyadarkan dirinya, mengucak matanya yang sedikit terlihat sayu, lalu dengan sempoyongan karena masih mengantuk, ia buka pintu kamarnya dan menuruni tangga. Karena kamarnya terletak di lantai atas. Tapi yang ia lihat dibawah, tak ada orang disana, Ayah, Paman hiashi dan Bibinya sudah pergi. Untuk apa ayahnya memanggilnya untuk turun kalau begitu ia turun mereka malah sudah pergi. Kemudian Lee kembali naik ke atas untuk melanjutkan tidurnya.

Tok..tok.. tok..

"Ayahnya pasti meninggalkan sesuatu, biarlah dia mengambilnya sendiri"

Lee menghiraukan ketukan pintu kamarnya yang tadi berbunyi. Dan membiarkan ayahnya membukanya sendiri.

Tok..tok..tok..

"aisshh mengapa ayah tak buka saja pintunya sendiri!"

Lee pun membuka pintu kamarnya masih dengan sempoyongan, tapi bagai tersambar petir dan kejatuhan komet Halley. Pemuda itu terkejut bukan main. Seorang gadis cantik dan manis berdiri di hadapannya, tersenyum indah menatap dirinya.

Senyum yang indah itu terlihat mempesona di wajahnya yang bukan main cantiknya. Lee tak yakin ia sudah sepenuhnya bangun, Dia kira, ia masih bermimpi diatas tempat tidurnya dan belum mendengar teriakan ayahnya pagi tadi. Ia menepuk pipinya, mencubit tangannya, memaksa jiwanya untuk kembali ke realita dunia ini.

Ternyata tidak, ia sadar dan ia tidak bermimpi. Hinata hyuga pujaaan hatinya tengah berdiri di hadapannya sekarang juga. Tersenyum sumringah kepadanya.

BRAAKKK

Lee menutup pintu kamarnya, seakan belum siap mendapatkan keajaiban ini. Seakan belum siap bertemu dengan Hinata. Seakan belum percaya harapannya terkabul. Seakan belum percaya bahwa ia dan hinata akan saling mencintai. Ia menepuk nepuk jidatnya untuk menyadarkan dirinya.

"T-Tidak mungkin… "

Lee memberanikan dirinya untuk membuka pintunya lagi, dan sosok gadis itu masih berdiri ditempatnya tadi, dengan senyum yang sama.

"selamat pagi Lee-kun.."

Hinata mengucapkan kalimat pertamanya pada Lee tanpa mengurangi sedikit pun senyumannya.

"selamat pagi… Hinata-san"

"aku menyukaimu.. Rock Lee.."

"W-WhhaaatttTTt? ah.. Hinata-chaan.."

"aku menyukaimu, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

"HaaaHh?… aku.."

"kau harus menjadi kekasihku Lee-kun. Karena kau menyukaiku"

"yaa.. hinata chan… aku.. bersedia" kata Lee memejamkan matanya dengan wajah memerah dan posisi tubuh hendak memeluk gadis itu.

"Hey! hentikan tampang bodohmu itu. kau seperti om-om mesum! aku kemari untuk memberimu ini."

Alis mata gadis itu terangkat satu, bingung dengan tingkah si pemuda lebay fanaticnya itu.

'Ehh... jadi ini cuma imajinasiku saja?' batin Lee yang mulai bersikap biasa, malu dengan tingkah gajenya..

"Ckk..Dasar! B..A..K..A..!!!" kata hinata meninggalkan Lee dengan tatapan aneh.

POOR Lee...

.

.

to be continued...

Review pleasee and don't be a silent reader..


End file.
